Perjalanan Menuju Ke Tempat Antah Berantah
by Giri Diwa Adam
Summary: Kisahnya di mulai pada saat perjalanan Pedagang Buah ke negeri antah berantah hingga merka menjdi kesatria di sana.Dan melindungi seorang Pewaris Tahta kerajaan Ignote .Tuan Putri Emilia


**_Capter 1 : Prolog_**

 **CROSS OVER**

 **MYLIFE = Owner**

 **RE:ZERO= Tappei Nagatsuki**

 **NARUTO = Masashi Khisimoto**

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Alur cerita hasil pemikiran saya sendiri jadi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan di maklumi karena saya masih baru dalam menulis cerita ini."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tokoh Pada Cerita Ini Mungkin ada yang tokoh internal da nada yg external atau tokoh dari kehidupan nyata"_**

* * *

 _ **Perjalanan Menuju Ke Tempat Antah Berantah**_

* * *

 _ **Pada pagi yang cerah ketika semua orang bersiap untuk memulai aktivitas ada seorang pemuda yang sudah memulai aktivitasnya terlebih dahulu .Pemuda ini sangatlah semangat sekali menjemput rejeki yang menantinya .Di saat toko-toko belum pada buka pemuda ini sudah membuka tokonya terlebih dahulu .Ya ia memang sudah terlatih sejak kecil utuk bangun sinilah awal cerita panjang ini di mulai.**_

"Aku sudah siap untuk membuka tokoku"(Kata Naruto dalam hati).

Melihat keadaan masih sepi Naruto ,Menunggu temannya yang sekaligus sebagai karyawannya tak lama berselang datanglah seorang pemuda berambut ikal hitam yang menyapanya dari jauh.

"Hy,Selamat pagi Naruto,"(Ya yang memanggil naruto itu adalah Giri sahabat kecilnya sendiri).

"Ohh, selamat pagi ."

Perbincangan pun dimulai…Giri memulai perbincangan itu.

"Ohh ,Ya apa buah kemarin laku ?"(Sambil mengenakan pakaian khas kasir)

"Tidak Terlalu laku,Orang-orang lebih suka pada buah semangka saja dari pada buah Plum jarang ada yang membeli jadi buah Plum kemarin masih ada".

"Ohh ,ok ."

"Giri,Kiriman buah sebentar lagi akan datang kau ambil buah semangka dan buah durian di gudang soalnya truk expedisi buah tersebut tidak dapat masuk ke jalanan kota ini ,Karena terlalu sempit."

"Baiklah,aku akan mengambilnya ke sana."

 _ **Setelah perbincangan itu truk expedisi datang Giri bergegas menuju ke gudang untuk mengambil buah yang dimaksud .**_

" ,Saya dari toko Uzugakure yang didepan sana ,saya ingin mengambil buah durian dan semangka pesanan toko saya kemarin ."

"Ohh,toko Uzugakure ya .Ini pesanan kalian buah semangka dan buah durian boleh saya liat bonya"

"Ini pak."(Giri memberikan selembar bon).

"Benar toko uzugakure".

"Ini pesanan buah mu (Memberikan sepeti buah semagka dan sepeti buah durian.)

"Giri mengangkat buah tersebut kedalam sebuah grobak."dan bergegas kembali.

Sesampainya di toko Uzugakure ,Giri mulai memindahkan buah-buahan tersebut ,dibantu oleh naruto

"Ini naruto buah yang kau pesan ,bisa kita angkat sekarang".(Dengan nada kelelahan)

"Bisa ayoo mulai bekerja".(Dengan penuh semangat).

 _ **Mereka memindahkan buah itu dengan semangat ke atas meja .Hingga akhirnya tugas itu selesai.**_

"Ahh akhirnya selesai juga"

"Iya,Akhirya"

 ** _Proses pemindahan buah telah selesai tinggal menunggu pembeli yang datang di sela-sela waktu menunggu itu giri penasaran dengan guratan wajah yang ada di pipi mulai bertanya apa maksud guratan wajah tersebut._**

"Naruto.."

"Ya"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada mu sebagai bossku dab sebagai sahabat karibku."

"Apa itu ?"

"Maksud guratan mirip kumis kucing di wajah mu itu apa ?"(Dengan nada penasaran)."

"Ohh Ini,Ini hanya tanda khas dari diriku karena di dalam tubuh ku ada Rubah ekor Sembilan."

"Rubah ekor 9 ?"

" ,tetapi kau tidak perlu khawatir rubah ini tidak akan menyakitimu ,Karena ia hanya muncul jika aku menggunakan kekuatan ku saja ."

 _ **Berselang beberapa menit para pembeli datang ke toko mereka melihat-lihat buah segar dan menawar harga buah .Dengan penuh semangat kedua pemuda tersebut melayani para pembeli yang jumlahnya sudah tak terhitung keluar satu pembeli menyanyakan harga buah Plum tersebut.**_

" berapa harga buah ini ?"

"Harga buah ini pak 50000 yen ."(Naruto menjawab).

"5000 yen,Aku ambil 10 buah ini "

"Ok, 10 pak jd semuanya 50.000 yen"(Giri menjawab).

"Ini uangnya .Kembalianya simpan saja untuk kalian"(Orang itu memberikan 100000 yen kepada mereka).

Ketika Giri ingin mengambil kembalianya di di depanya .Tiba-tiba orang tersebut sudah menghilang membuat Giri yang tadinya antusias menjadi terkejut.

"Ini kembalian anda pak."

"…."

"Kemana perginya orang itu ?"(Bertanya pada naruto)

"Aku tidak melihatnya tiba-tiba ia menghilang ".

"Anehh aku rasa ia bukan orang biasa".

" bisa merasakannya dengan kekuatan senjutsu miliku"

"Jadi kau memiliki kekuatan itu."

"Ya."

"Begitu ya."

"Hmm"

"sudahlah sudah sore dan pembeli tidak banyak lagi sekarang kita bisa menutup toko."(Naruto mengakhiri perbincangan).

"Baiklah."

 _ **Ketika Mereka ingin menutup toko tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berambut Silver bermata ungu yang sepertinya gadis ini seperti pakaian khas kerajaan .Tanpa basa-basi Giri yang melihat gadis itu kebingungan lalu mencoba menanyakan beberapa hal kepadanya.**_

"Naruto,Aku akan pergi kesana dulu .Sepertinya ada seorang gadis yang kebingungan"

"Ya ,Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu."

Giri bergegas pergi ke tempat gadis itu dan memulai perbincagan.

"Hy,kenapa kamu terlihat bingung ?"

"Aku tersesat di kota ini dan aku tidak tau di mana berada"(Denngan nada sedikit bingung).

"Kamu lagi ada di desa konohagakure sekarang"

"Konohagakure ?"(Makin tambah bingung).

"Iya .Ini desa konohagakure ."

"Aku tersesat jauh sekali dari negriku"

" kalau aku boleh Tanya kamu tinggal di mana ?"(Naruto bertanya dengan nada penasaran).

"sebuah Negri sihir yang jauh dari sini"

Jika itu tempat tiggalmu ,Baiklah untuk mala mini kau tinggal saja di rumahku bersama ibuku besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang .(Naruto memberikan sedikit bantuan).

"Ya ,aku terima boleh gadis tinggal di rumah mu ?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Ohh ya aku duluan ya soalnya udh malam dan nggak enak nganggu kalian berdua di sini."

"Ya,Sampai ketemu besok."

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah naruto menanyakan nama si gadis itu

"Aku boleh tau siapa namamuu ?"

"Boleh"

"Namaku …Emilia … dan namamu siapa ?"  
"Namaku…Uzumaki naruto…salam kenal"

 _ **Emilia dan Naruto sampai ke rumah mereka dan di sambut oleh Khusina .**_

"Tok…Tok.. aku sudah pulang"

"Kau sudah pulang naruto"

Khusina bingung melihat gadis yang di samping naruto.

"Ini siapa naruto ?."

"Ohh ,ini ini teman baruku bu namanya Emilia."

"Salam Kenal nona khusina-tan"

"Nona ?"(Khusina bingung).

"Ya dalam kerajaan kami Orang yang lebih tua di panggil nona".

Khusina mulai bertanya kenapa dia bisa ada di sini

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini Lia?"

"Aku Tersesat dan tak tau jalan pulang"

"Kau berasal dari mana ?"

"Aku berasal dari negri Sihir yang jauh dari sini,boleh aku menginap sehari saja ?"

"Silahkan saja tetapi kamarmu di kamar tamu ,Kamar itu agak sedikit berantakan soalnya sudah lama tak digunakan".

"Tak Apa-apa terimakasih."

"Sama-sama"

 _ **Ke esokan harinya Giri,Naruto sudah siap meghantar nona Emilia pulang ke negerinya.**_

"Bu .aku berangkat"(Naruto pamit pada khusina)

"Yahati-hati "

Naruto bertemu Giri yang sudah siap di depan kantor hokage .

"Di mana gadis yang kemarin ?"

"Ohh gadis itu ,Emilia maksud mu ?"

"Jadi nama gadis itu Emilia "

"Ya namanya Emilia."

 _ **Tak berselang lama Emilia datang dengan wajah berseri-seri.**_

"Kau sudah siap"

"Siap"

 _ **Mereka bertiga berangkat menuju ke tempat yang di tuju di sebuah negri sihir yang berda di desa Amegakure .Di dalam perjalanan itu Naruto bertanya pedang yang ada di pundaknya Giri ia mendapatkanya dari mana ?**_

"Giri,Kau mendapatkan pedang itu dari mana ?"(Naruto bertanya.)"

"Pedang kiribocho ini .Aku mendapatkanya dari 7 pewaris pedang kirigakure yang di lelang kemarin"

"Tapi pedang itu kan hanya di dapatkan oleh pewaris saja"

"Ya memang .aku dapat langsung dari pewarisnya ,Pewaris itu adalah temanku "

"Chojiro ?"

"Ya dia sedang butuh uang kemarin aku membeli pedang ini seharga 3500 yen "

" Giri itu pedang kesatria kah ?"(Emilia Bertanya)

"Kok kamu tau namaku,Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku lho ?(Basa-basi dikit.)

"Iya aku tau soalnya dari-tadi Naruto menyebut namamu"

"Namamu Emilia Ya kan ?"

"Ya benar sekali"

"Iya ini pedang kesatria dari 7 pewaris pedang hanya mereka saja yang bisa dapat pedang ini aku termasuk orang yang beruntung karena temanku seorang pewaris pedang ini.

"Aku bisa menggunakan pedang ini walau di negeri mu. jadi kekuatan ku setara dengan mereka."

"Dengan demikian aku bisa menggunakan jutsu pedang ini."

"Ohh ya Emilia-tan apa di negri mu ada kesatria ?"

"Ada tentu mereka kesatria yang mungkin kekuatanya setara dengan mu."

"Kalau begitu kami bisa bertarung dan melindungimu ,Juga Subaru teman kami"

"Kalian kenal Subaru"

"Dia sahabat dekat kami dan teman satu club bola . ia menghilang entah kemana dan tidak pernah kembali lagi".

"Dia berada di kota ku dan sekarang tinggal di istanaku (Emilia Memberi petunjuk).

"Baguslah kami bisa lebih lega tolong jaga Subaru di sana."

"Ya

 _ **Sesampainya di negri sihir mereka terkejut melihat kehidupan yang ada di sana seperti kereta yang ditarik oleh kadal,Kadal yang bisa bicara,tetapi mereka tidak terlalu terkejut.**_

"Ini Kotamu ?"

"Ya ini kotaku"

"Lalu dimana istana mu berada"

"Di ujung Jalan sana ada sebuah bangunan besar itu istanaku".

"Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanya"

 _ **Tanpa basa-basi mereka berjalan menuju istana besar itu dan sampailah mereka di sebuah istana yang di sambut oleh 2 pelayan kembar yang berpaikain maid.**_

"Nona,Emilia ?"(salah satu pelayan tersebut melihat tuan putrinya kembali.)

"Nona,apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja "

"Lalu kedua pria ini siapa ?"

"Mereka teman-temanku "

"Ini Giri dan ini Naruto mereka yang membawaku pulang"

"Terimakasih Giri-chan,Naruto-chan atas bantuan kalian.

"Tak usah sungkan itu sudah jadi tugas kami."

"Ayo masuk ke dalam istana kami."

 _ **Pemuda itu masuk kedalam istana mereka bertemu sahabat karib mereka yaitu Subaru."**_

"Itu Subaru kan ?"

"Ya itu Subaru"

"Subaru..Kami di sini"

 _ **Subaru yang melihat dua sahabatnya itu berlari kearah mereka.**_

"Naruto,Giri…."

"Sudah lama sejak engkau menghilang .sekarang kau tinggal di negri antah berantah ini."

"Ya aku tinggal di sini bersama Nona Emilia,Ram,Rem"

"Jadi mereka berdua namanya Ram dan Rem".

"Iya ,Salam kenal"

Berselang beberapa menit raja di istana itu keluar rupanya raja istana itu yang membeli Plum di toko mereka tadi pagi.

"Tuan…"(Subaru memberi hormat).

"Apa itu kan yang tadi pagi Membeli buah plum di tokoku ?"(Kedua orang itu kaget).

"Ternyata engkau raja."

"Ya itu raja kami, yang kalian hantar pulang adalah tuan putri Emilia Yang akan menjadi Ratu."

"Jadi begitu,Kami mengerti sekarang ."

"Wajah tuanmu mengingatkan aku akan Orochimaru"

"Orochimaru ya , Professor terhebat yang menghianati konoha dan merupakan lengenda sannin itu"

"Yaps,Benar sekali"

"Kalian istirahat saja mala ini (Kata Raja)"

 _ **"Besok akan ada pemilihan pewaris tahta kerajaan Ignote jika kalian merupakan kesatria yang ingin melindungi Tuan putri Emilia kalian bisa datang ke kerajaan ignote besok."**_

"Siap Tuan".

 _ **Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat ke kerajaan Ignote dengan putri di kerajaan tersebut mereka masuk dan berdiri di dekat barisan kesatria.**_

"Silahkan Tuan Putri.."

"Terimakasih"

"Kau Subaru lihat kondisi sekitar aku dan Naruto akan masuk."

"Baiklah"

* * *

 **"** **Pemilihan pewaris pun di mulai"..**

* * *

"NOTE"

SAMBUNGAN CERITA INI AKAN DI MUAT SETIAP HARI RABU,MINGGU JADI TUNGGU KELANJUTAN KISAHNYA, MAAF KALAU ADA YG OOC ATAU OC APA LAH NAMAYA ITU SAYA CUMA PENULIS BARU JADI HARAP MALUM. #SALAM INDONESIA,#SALAM4LIFE4EVER


End file.
